


Keeping Calm

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is too calm for a dead body to be there, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Calm

Rachel moved to stand forward of the currently dead body, her skirts amply hiding the scene. She smiled graciously at the Immortal that had come inside, seeking their prey. Fortunately, the Immortal was one of those who preferred not to entangle themselves with mortals and their pesky police procedures, moving on to search the next shop.

"I swear, Connor, at least you made it mostly behind the counter this time!" she fussed once she was sure the man had moved on. "You are lucky I stay so calm when you come in and collapse dead," she told the impermanent corpse.


End file.
